1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a two-way wireless portable video/audio communication system for transmitting and receiving video and audio signals.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In conventional communication fields, such as a wireless two-way radio communication system, video transmission and wireless video transmission, there have been provided a variety of devices capable of transmitting and receiving audio and video signals by wireless means or by wire. These video communication devices may be of such a desktop type or cabinet type that they are designed with no restriction in device size and operating power, but they are not suitable for a portable device.
On the other hand, according to the rapid development of computer communication techniques, a wireless portable video communication device capable of overcoming restrictions in space and time has been required by enterprises or persons in various industrial fields.